Twisted Fates
by Antielle
Summary: A young boy set out to do his sister proud; A Nasod queen trying to revive her race; A mage regaining her stolen powers; A prince determined to avenge his father's death; A master swordsman's intent on redemption; An elven warrior to keep the connection. All bound by one thing: the El. [Elsword x Aisha] [Rena x Raven] [Chung x Eve] R&R please :)
1. A Beginning of Ends

"Raven, Raven!" shouted Elsword. The ten year old boy ran up and hugged the older boy. He looked up at him, holding on tighter when Raven attempted to push him off.

"Oi, Elsword! Get off!" He looked hastily at the other cadets who were snickering at them. He gave one final shove and detached Elsword from his waist.

"But, Rae-kun!"

"No buts! Can't you see I'm busy? Don't call me that! Get lost." He turned and walked back to the other cadets, dismissing Elsword and going back to his training.

He was so cool! Elsword watched as Raven fought with the other boys. His sword was moving violently, and slashing back and forth, assaulting his opponents with harsh, quick movements. Elsword perked up at the sight of Seris, Raven's girlfriend. They were pretty serious and Elsword always sat with her during training. She was pretty, her long fair hair flowing down her back like a silken waterfall.

"Hey, Seris!" he said excitedly as he walked up to her, taking a seat on the bench beside her.

"Good morning, Elsword," she replied, smiling at him with her almost perfect teeth. "How are you today?"

"I'm doing great, but Rae-kun is doing better!" Elsword cheered enthusiastically.

Seris laughed. "You know he doesn't like being called that, Elsword," she chided. Even though she was only seventeen, Seris' eyes held wisdom far beyond her years.

"B-but..."

"Please stop." She looked at him with tear-brimmed eyes. "I hate to see him angry."

"Okay," he mumbled.

"Thank you, Elsword," she said cheerily, demeanor changing completely, kissing him on the cheek. "One day, you'll grow up into a fine young man that any girl would be lucky to have."

"Even you?"

"Even me, but Raven needs me more than you do," she replied. The pair glanced over at Raven who was yelling at a cadet with blonde hair and tanned skin.

"You can't do that! It isn't fair!" shouted the blonde.

"In a real fight, people are sneaky and they lie. If you can't take it, maybe you're not strong enough to be a mercenary!" Raven countered. "Go back home to mommy! Mercenaries are _men_."

"You little bitch! I'll kill you!" The blonde lunged at Raven, who dodged easily.

"That's not what you were saying cowering under my sword!" Raven laughed. The blonde tackled him in his moment of weakness and began throwing punch after punch at Raven's face.

"Rae-kun!" Elsword yelled, tears welling in his eyes.

"Raven…" Seris whispered, standing up to get a better view, ready to jump in and save him from the other boy if necessary. Elsword new Seris wasn't much of a fighter. She was too kind for that, though she was brave when she had to be, which was when those she loved were in danger or trouble.

"I said. Don't call. Me. Rae-kun!" Raven, with his newfound anger, flipped the blonde boy over and began to pummel him with his own fists, unleashing his anger on the other boy. The boy fought viciously to free himself from Raven's grasp, but failed, giving up and laying still, tears streaming down his bloodied face.

"Boys!" yelled the high commander, hauling Raven off of the other boy's crumpled body. "If you two are going to fight like girls, you don't deserve to wear those uniforms! I'll have you fighting in dresses by the end of the day if you keep at it like old crones!" The commander had a face like leather, his wrinkles added to the intimidation emanating from him. He had a cropped head of salt and pepper hair and a fresh-shaven chin.

"Garrison, you okay?" he asked the blonde boy, grabbing his hands and pulling him up to standing position. The boy nodded weakly. "You're going to have to be a lot tougher than that to be commander one day, boy. Though, to be fair, the Commoner sure did give you one hell of a beating. Go clean yourself up."

"Yes, sir," he mumbled, shuffling away, not meeting the eyes of any of the fifteen people staring at him. Elsword knew he must be ashamed of himself. Garrison was meant to be the commander of the mercenaries one day. He was the strongest and most cunning in the class. That is until Raven joined the mercenary cadets. It must be a real shame to have a commoner like Raven having more skill than a boy of noble blood. Elsword shivered at the thought of Raven beating in his face. He knew that he never wanted to see that side of Raven ever again.

"Raven, you're off for the rest of the day."

Raven stomped off without a word, picking up his sword.

"Leave that here," stated the commander. Raven dropped the wooden blade without a word and continued on his tirade, Seris running after him.

"Raven," she called. He ignored her as she fussed about his bruised face.

Elsword watched as the couple disappeared. He felt awkward sitting there and the cadets seemed to act like nothing was wrong and continued sparring. He shrugged his shoulders and watched the rest of the training session, careful not to miss a beat. He wanted to be just like Raven one day and he planned on working as hard as he could to master his sword skills and be even better than him one day. He wanted Raven to continue his training.

After all of the cadets dispersed and went home, Elsword didn't know what to do. He was supposed to go home with Raven like he did every day there was training, but Raven was gone. He was all alone.

"Uh…" He looked around frantically. He didn't know how to get home. He was always taken there by someone and taken home by someone. This was only his third time being there. He felt his chest tighten with panic. "Oh no!"

"Yo, El Boy," a voice said. He recognized it immediately.

"Ellie!" He ran over and hugged his sister, Elesis. She looked the exact same as when she had left to Velder a few years before. She had the same red hair as his, only longer and pulled back away from her face in a ponytail, the same toned, muscled body of a fighter and the same look of determination in the family's signature crimson eyes. The only thing different was the thin, almost invisible scars that traced her arms. You would have to look really closely to notice them, unless you knew Elesis like Elsword did.

"Did you miss me?" The tall redhead smirked down at him. "I see you haven't gotten any taller since I left, Squirt!"

"I did!" he argued. "I got plenty taller! One day I am going to be as tall as Raven!"

"Are you?" she mused.

He nodded. The look in his eyes was a serious one.

Elesis laughed at her brother, ruffling his hair as he huffed about, his cheeks growing hot. Elsword knew he would be just like Raven one day. He wanted him to train him to become a Lord Knight. He wanted to have all the skills that he had and then more. He wanted to be the best swordsman alive.

"Well let's go home, brother. Mom made a celebratory feast. Everyone is going to be there," she said. She took his hand in hers and led him back towards their home. "Aisha and her family and Seris and Raven will be there. We even have a few distant relatives coming to celebrate."

"Celebrate what?" Elsword had no idea what was to celebrate. Maybe it was because his sister had finally come home. It had been three years since she had left to Velder to train with the knights. That reminded him.

"How was training with the knights?" His face lit up when he spoke. Pictures of his very own sister training with the Knights of Velder ran through his head. "It must have been amazing!"

Elesis beamed. "Oh, it was!" she gushed. "There is no more incredible a feeling than fighting with the best of the best!"

"One day, I want to be the best!" Elsword was completely unaware of their surroundings. He was lost in the excitement of his fantasies.

Elesis chuckled. "One day, you will be. You better make me proud, little brother."

"Oh, I will Ellie!" he promised.

"Shh!" Elesis stopped in her tracks, cocking her head to the side and listening intently.

"What?" he asked confused. He didn't hear anything.

"Shh!" She repeated. She looked at him. "Elsword, run," she urged.

"But why?" Then he heard it: a deep chuckle. The siblings spun around only to come face to face with a large demonic creature.

"E-Elesis…?"

"Elsword, I said run!" she yelled.

Elsword turned to run and was cut off by dark shadowy figures. "Ellie!" he shouted. He could feel sweat building on his forehead as he got more and more terrified. What were these things? What did they want with him and his sister?

He felt his sister pressed against his back. "Elsword," she whispered. "I'll distract them and you get away."

He nodded, though he knew she couldn't see him.

"Red Haired Knight…" The thing rasped as it spoke. It was a rough, harsh sound. Elsword shuddered against his sister's back. Then it clicked.

"R-Red Haired Knight?"

He felt his sister shift uncomfortably. "Yeah…"

"Silence!" the creature hissed. "We have come for you, Red Haired Knight."

"Why do they want you, big sis?" Elsword asked. "Why are they here?" His voice trembled as he spoke. Why was his sister ignoring him?

"If it's me you want, let him go." Elesis spoke slowly, as though she were unsure of herself. Elsword was scared. His sister was never unsure of herself. She was always so confident.

"He has seen," the creature breathed. He looked from Elesis to the surrounding shadowy creatures. "Take neither alive."

Both Elsword's and his sister's scarlet eyes grew wide with shock. The shadow creatures closed in on them. Elesis grabbed her sword from its sheath and swung.

"Elsword, duck! Duck and run! Go home!" she yelled as she continued swinging. She fought the creatures off with ease. They were no match for her advanced skills. With each hit, a creature would vanish, leaving a cloud of dark, thick smoke.

Elsword ran. He knew he had to get help. He could hear his sister fighting and the sickening squish of his sister's blade piercing through the thin flesh of her enemies. He heard the demonic being screech and he spun around just in time to see his sister thrown to the ground. He watched in horror as she got back up and slashed at the being with her sword.

"Ellie!" Elsword cried, starting in her direction.

His sister glanced in his direction, caught off guard. "Elsword, get out—" She was cut off by a blow to the chest. She fell to the ground, the creature laughing as she struggled back to her feet. His sister heaved, coughing up red globs of her own blood.

Elsword knew he couldn't leave his big sister. He grabbed his sword and lunged at the creature, which was focused on the injured knight. He would show his sister he had been practicing the move she showed him. He would make her proud of him. He would save her, even if it meant he got hurt. He loved Elesis with all of his heart and he wouldn't let anything happen to her. Nothing could ever happen to her. If something did, he would be crushed. He couldn't let that happen.

"_Assault slash_!" He yelled, launching himself at the beast. It was knocked down, injured by the unexpected, critical hit. He ran to his sister, taking a protective stance in front of her, ready for a fight. The creature screeched, covering its wound.

"Remember this name, child," the creature bellowed. "Scar shall return, and more powerful than ever!" With that, the being dissipated into nothing, leaving not a trace that it had ever been there.

"Elesis!" Elsword bent over his sister, checking her wounds. She coughed, bringing up more bloody mucus.

"I'm fine, Elsword," she coughed. "Just a little beat up." She hauled herself to her feet. She stumbled a bit and Elsword grabbed her arm, helping her steady herself.

"You're hurt," he said. His sister was the most important person to him; even more important than his own parents. She had taught him everything he knew about fighting. She had trained him with everything she had before she left to Velder.

"I'm fine," she repeated. "I'm the Red Haired Knight. I can do anything." She stood there, looking just as powerful as she had before, her moment of weakness gone. "Let's go home."

"Okay," he agreed. The two walked home, leaving the battle behind.

Once at home, the siblings washed off. Their mother fussed over their appearance and Elesis's coughing, but the two made up a story of her getting kicked by a horse and their mother seemed to buy it.

The night was filled with feasting and laughing, though Elesis and Elsword couldn't enjoy it to the fullest. Their minds were still on those words.  
"_Scar shall return, and more powerful than ever."_

Elsword jumped out of bed, wide awake. Sweat had pooled on his pillow and he felt himself drenched in it. The hauntings of his nightmare clung to him as he made his way to the bathroom to shower. He heard the sound of the front door closing and froze, listening intently for any other sound.

He crept down the stairs of the small cottage, making sure not to make a sound in case there was someone in the house ready to attack. His thoughts went back to Scar and to his sister on the ground. It was his fault she was hurt. _He _had caused her to lose focus. It was him, he screwed up. When he got downstairs, he noticed nothing out of the ordinary other than a pair of boots missing from the front hallway; Ellie's. He rushed to the front door, whipping it open, just in time to see a shadow disappearing quickly over the horizon.

"Elesis!" he called, rushing after her, barefoot. The cool air stung his eyes as he ran. He was too slow and soon his sister was lost to the world.

"Ellie…" Tears were streaming steadily down his face as the thought of his sister leaving him again set in. _What if she never came back?_

He trudged back to the house. Maybe she would be back in the morning. She had gone out in the middle of the night before, he was sure. She could have gone to a friend's house or maybe she was going to see a boy or something. Elsword made a face at that thought. Ew, his sister? With a boy?

He noticed something he hadn't when he first came downstairs: a note. It was pinned to the cork bulletin board they kept in the front hallway. He grabbed it, noting his sister's neat, small handwriting. The note read:

Dear family,

They need me back in Velder and I plan on continuing my training there. I can't be here anymore, though I will miss you all dearly, as I always do when I am gone. I will try to write at least once a week but if you don't hear from me, don't worry. The life of a Knight is a busy one and I may not always have the time or the means to do so. Don't forget about me, as I will not forget about you. I love you all so much and that is why I am doing this. I have a feeling that something bad is impending and it is my duty to defend Elrios from disaster.

Love,

Elesis

Elsword wept as he read the note. He knew it was because of that afternoon. It was his fault. He was the reason his sister was going away again. He was the reason this was all happening. He headed back to his room, note in hand, and curled up in his bed, letting the tears stream steadily down his cheeks, falling asleep holding the last bit of his sister he had left.

_Ellie…I'll make you proud…_


	2. Ring of Secrets

"**Can't you just leave me alone, El Dork?" Aisha yelled. Elsword had been bugging her all day to go to the sparring area. She wasn't in the mood for him at that moment. It was just one of those days that she didn't feel like going anywhere or doing anything. She was transfixed on old memories.**

** "B-but Aisha!" Elsword whined. Sometimes he was such a child. Aisha scrunched up her face in a scowl. **

"**And don't call me 'El Dork!'" He stomped his foot like a kid. He was fourteen and he still acted like he was five a lot of the time.**

"**Elsword, you better just leave me alone or I will smack you with my staff again!" she warned. She hated it when he acted like this. Maybe she could make him cry if she hit him hard enough. Then he would hate her and never talk to her again. Perfect idea!**

"**Fine! Don't ask me when you want to fight then, because I won't!" he threatened, pouting at her. **

**Her face fell. She really wanted to initiate her plan… She watched Elsword retreat down the road, sword dragging behind him, leaving a trail in the packed dirt of the path. She rolled her eyes. If he carried it like that, he would dull the blade. Aisha wondered if he would ever mature.**

**Her thoughts wandered back to her past. She missed her family, but they were so far away. She hadn't seen them since she left Sander. Moving here wasn't what she had wanted but she needed to. Her path had taken her to the Western continent of Rurensia, to Ruben. She had met Elsword when her senses led her to a powerful El shard hidden in the forest. Her magic was connected to them somehow and she had planned on regaining her true powers. It was a long story that Aisha didn't like to think about, though sometimes her mind would wander.**

**Today was one of those days.**

"_**Big Sis! Big Sis!" a voice hollered. Aisha turned around and came face-to-face with a young blonde boy with a smile stretching his chubby cheeks and the light of excitement dancing in his big blue eyes. Aisha smiled back at him, her own smile touching her eyes. She couldn't help it. He was just so innocent and cute.**_

"_**What is it, young prince?" she asked with a chuckle.**_

"_**I saw a butterfly! It came in my window!" he gushed. "It was purple like you!"**_

_**Aisha laughed. "Purple like me, hey? Did you catch it?"**_

_**His face turned distraught. "Uh, no…"**_

"_**It's okay, there will be plenty more. I just wish I could have seen it," she consoled. Sometimes the prince was a bit sensitive. "How are you today, young prince?"**_

"_**Oh, big sis, I'm great!" He bounced back easily to a good mood again. "Father said that he would take me on his next trip! He said I am old enough to learn my way around the kingdom!"**_

"_**That's great!" Aisha mused. She had been sought out by the King of Hamel at the age of twelve while she was traveling. She had been both honoured and confused at the sudden appearance of the messenger. Since arriving, she had become quite close with the prince, almost adopting him as a little brother. Her own brother never talked to her anymore. The prince, though only a year younger, was full of the innocence of a child. His parents were hesitant to let him out into the world for fear of something horrible happening. It was an ongoing rumour around the village that the Prince would never be allowed to leave the castle.**_

"_**I am so excited!" The pure joy that was emanating from the prince was palpable. Aisha loved to see the prince happy. He had one of those personalities that lit up a room.**_

"_**That's good." Aisha looked away. "And of the marriage?" she asked hesitantly.**_

"_**Oh," he replied, looking down. "They said that it is set in stone and I am to meet her tomorrow afternoon."**_

_**Aisha smiled. "That's good. You will unite the kingdoms and bring peace to Elrios," she said cheerily. She knew that he was nervous about the whole engagement, but it was his duty as a prince to do what is right for his kingdom. Aisha was sure that he would be an excellent king. **_

"_**You're right," he beamed. "But what if she doesn't like me?"**_

_**Aisha looked directly at him, a serious look on her face. "Listen to me," she began. "Any girl would love to be with someone as charming and handsome as you, okay? Don't forget that, young prince. You will be great someday and I know it. We are meant for great things."**_

"_**Your highness," a guard interrupted, clearing his throat as he walked into the room. "Your father is ready to leave and wishes for you to join him on a hunt."**_

_**The prince's face lit up and Aisha laughed. He thought the world of his father and she knew that the King thought the same of him. **_

"_**Go," she said. "You shan't keep the King waiting!" She watched him rush out of the room after giving her a hug. The guard and the boy disappeared and within no time she was once again alone. **_

_**She sighed. Maybe some fresh air would be good for her. She didn't have studies with her mentor that day, so she decided to go to the village and browse the shops. As much as she loved the palace life, going to the village reminded her of where she came from; of what she left behind. Whenever she felt lonely she always went to the village. **_

_**Grabbing her cloak, she dashed out of her room, a smile on her face.**_

"_**Good morning, Miss Aisha," said a maid with golden hair and a pretty smile. She was sweeping the hall with an old straw broomstick. **_

"_**Good morning, Jezebel! What a wonderful morning it is!" she began. "The trees are green; the air is still, the sun is out! Today is the perfect day for adventure!"**_

_**Jezebel smiled. "You're right, Miss Aisha, but my adventure involves this broom right here, nothing else." Her Northern accent shone through as she spoke. **_

"_**Let me help!" Aisha chanted under her breath, bewitching the broom to come to life. It rose from Jezebel's hands and began to quickly sweep the floor all down the hallway.**_

"_**Oh!" Jezebel remarked in awe. The broom finished and returned to her hands as Jezebel watched it dumbfounded. "I've never seen real magic before. It's amazing"**_

"_**There's a lot more where that came from! I'm the most powerful magician out there!" she bragged. "I'll see you later, Jezebel!" With that, she rushed to the end of the hall and down the staircase. No one questioned the mage as she soared through the palace. In fact, they all knew that magicians were said to be a little loony, but Aisha didn't care. She was having fun doing what she loved and being the best at it.**_

_**Once she reached the village, she was immediately greeted by 'hellos' and 'good mornings.' She smiled as she headed straight for the accessory shop. **_

"_**Good morning, Lucy!" she called into the shop, bouncing in cheerfully. Even when she was feeling down, she tried to make herself happy and cheerful because she didn't want to make anyone else feel bad. **_

"_**Oh, Aisha, something came in today! I was told by the seller that it was perfect for magicians and I thought I would save it for you," replied the brunette beauty behind the counter. "The best part about it is that he gave it to me for free with a shipment of gloves. What a deal!" Her blue eyes were wide with excitement. She handed her the small ring.**_

_**Aisha caressed the smooth metal. There were ancient carvings along the band that seemed ethereal and gave off a feeling of mystery. A large red gemstone sat on the top, fastened in with small fasteners that were shaped into small ravens. "It's beautiful," she commented, turning it over in her hand.**_

"_**And for you, honey, it's only 100,000,000ED," she cooed, voice like honey. Aisha knew that voice well. She always used it to sweeten people up for business deals. "What do you think, sugar?" **_

"_**I don't know," she said uneasily. "That's a lot of money for a ring you got for free." Something about it gave her the chills. She could feel the power flowing from the ring into the palm of her hands.**_

"_**Make it a hundred thousand," she said dryly. "It is obviously a rare specimen and I did save it just for you."**_

_**Something drew Aisha to the ring. She knew she shouldn't buy it but something was compelling her to make it her own.**_

"_**Deal."**_

_**Later that night, Aisha lay in bed. The ring lay on her pillow. She hadn't eaten yet, only stared at the ring. She wanted to put it on, but something told her not to. It couldn't be so bad, right? She finally mustered the courage and grabbed it off the pillow, sitting up on the edge of her bed. She dug her hand into the covers, grabbing a fistful of blankets. Why did it seem like such an impossible task for her?**_

"_**It's just a stupid ring," she muttered, sliding it onto her finger. "It's no match for a powerful magi—" There was a flash of light and she stared at it in shock, as the ruby red gem glowed with the colour of anger and hate. She tried desperately to take it off, but her strength was being drained and she collapsed onto the floor, her vision failing and body giving out.**_

_**She awoke in confusion. She was in her bed, covered with the lush blanket she brought from her home in the desert. She ripped off the blankets and looked at her hand for the ring. **_

_**It was gone.**_

_**Was it a dream? Aisha didn't know. She got up and searched frantically around her room for the small piece of metal, causing a mess. She couldn't find it anywhere. She gave up, collapsing back onto her, now unmade, bed. **_

"_**It must have all been a dream," she concluded. "But it felt so real," she insisted.**_

"_**Who are you talking to, Miss Aisha?" Jezebel stood in the doorway, gazing into the room in amazement. "What happened in here?"**_

"_**I was looking for something," Aisha admitted sheepishly. "But I don't think it's even real."**_

"_**You had a nightmare or something earlier, Miss," Jezebel said suddenly. "We found you on the floor beside your bed when we came to give you your supper."**_

"_**Wait, what?" Aisha looked up in alarm. So it hadn't been a dream after all. Something must have happened. "Did you see a ring?" she pressed.**_

"_**Yes, ma'am," she answered. "You were wearing it when we found you. It was a pretty thing too. Is that what you lost?"**_

"_**Yes!" she squealed. Did that mean she knew where it was? "Do you know where it is?"**_

"_**I haven't seen it since earlier, ma'am," she explained. "It was on your finger."**_

_**Aisha's face fell. Where could it have gone? She shook it off. It would turn up sooner or later. It wasn't like it could get up and walk away.**_

"_**Thanks," she said. "I've got to go for a while. Would you mind telling someone I'm out on business?"**_

"_**No, Miss Aisha. I will do so right away."**_

"_**Thanks." Aisha dismissed Jezebel and began to pack her things. She stopped mid-fold. "Why am I doing this the hard way?" she asked herself with a laugh. "I'm a magician!" She concentrated and imagined her items packing themselves. **_

_**Nothing happened.**_

"_**What the—" She tried again, only harder; Again, nothing. "Oh no... Oh no, oh no, oh no…"**_

_**She closed her eyes and tried to teleport. When she opened her eyes, she was still in her chamber, staring at the same fabric-covered stone walls.**_

_**Tears formed in her eyes. "What is wrong with my magic?" She burst out of her room and rushed down the hall. Her tears were streaming steadily down her cheeks, leaving a trail down her face. Aisha felt all of her bravado she had built up come crashing down around her. No longer was she the strong magician prodigy; she had shown her true childish vulnerability as she dashed down the corridor weeping. She tore through the front door and out of the palace. **_

"_**I need a horse and **_**now**_**!" she ordered as she burst into the stables, startling the stable boy and spooking a couple of horses.**_

"_**Yes, ma'am!" The stable boy saddled up a horse, making no comment on the tear-soaked cheeks of the mage, and she hopped on, dashing out of the stables and down the patterned road, off palace grounds and into the village below.**_

_**Riding off on the pampered steed, Aisha left the city of Hamel behind her. She prayed to Solace, the Sun God that her powers would return. She mapped out the countryside in her head. If she was right, her mentor's house should be half a day's ride Southeast, on the border of Hamel and Sander.**_

_**She was fortunate that she left in early morning. She arrived at her mentor's before nightfall. She hopped off her horse and raced to the front door, pulling it open and barging inside.**_

"_**Master!" she sobbed. "M-my magic…" The words came out choked, as her tears, once again, fell freely again down her face. **_

"_**Aisha, whatever is the matter?" An elderly man walked over to her, enveloping her in a hug. "Calm down, it is okay."**_

_**Aisha sniffled, burying her face into his frail, yet strong, body. Her mentor was like a grandfather to her. Hers had passed away from a potion accident at a young age and she had never met him. **_

"_**My powers aren't working," she said finally, after recovering enough of her composure. Her mentor's brow furrowed at her words. He rushed off and removed a book from the large, full bookshelf and began sifting through the pages.**_

"_**Did you say anything that would be a power binding spell?" he asked. She shook her head. "What about an object. Did you come in contact with anything mysterious?" Aisha thought for a moment.**_

"_**The ring!" Aisha's eyebrows shot up in surprise. Why hadn't she thought of it before? **_

"_**What ring?" His expression became grim.**_

"_**I bought a ring from Lucy in Hamel. Someone brought it in that morning and gave it to her." Aisha explained.**_

"_**Who? Who gave it to her?" he pressed. "Tell me who it was!" he boomed, grabbing her arms and shaking her.**_

"_**I don't know!" she yelled. Her master's grip on her arms loosened before he dropped them suddenly; rushing over to a mirror he kept on his work bench.**_

"_**Lucy from Hamel," he said quietly into the mirror. A picture appeared, replacing his wrinkled reflection. Aisha moved to shadow him, gaping at the image on the glass surface. **_

"_**Show me this morning's deliveries." The old man spoke hastily, forgetting the young mage in the room. The picture shifted, changing. The light became brighter, coming from the East. It was early morning. A shadowed figure came into view, approaching the pretty brunette. They watched as he handed over the ring. The old man gasped. **_

"_**What?" Aisha was confused. That was her ring, sure. It looked just as it had when she bought it. Her eyebrows furrowed. What was so special about a ring? How did it come to be with her? Was it fate?**_

"_**Aisha, I am so sorry," the old man uttered finally. "I cannot help you."**_

"_**What?" she asked confused. "Why not?"**_

"_**That ring," he began. "It took your magic and bound it. Only the one who created the seal can break it. You have to find the ring and the one who bound your magic to it."**_

_**Aisha blinked in shock. "Will I ever have my magic back?" Concern flooded her thoughts.**_

"_**You have to earn it back, my dear," he responded grimly.**_

_**Horror swept over Aisha. She had spent all that time working so hard and studying like a madman to become as good as she was. Tears formed in her eyes. "I can't though! I need my magic! It's all I have; all I'm good at!"**_

_**Her mentor looked at her long and hard. "There may be a way…" He rushed off into another room, returning what seemed like hours, to Aisha, later. He placed the book down on the desk and leafed through the pages. **_

"_**What does it say? Tell me," she urged, leaning forward to lean over his shoulder to read. He shooed her away.**_

"_**Be patient, child! I thought I taught you patience!" The old man paused and focused on the neatly written writing. Aisha could see a picture of a necklace glowing with light. "Here it is… You need the El. It can restore your power."**_

**The El? What is the El?**_** Aisha thought. She remembered vaguely the tales of the El being destroyed in battle and that there were shards all over the world. She had no idea what she was in for, but she was going to find the El and regain her powers.**_

**I am going to regain my magic and destroy whoever stole it from me.**


End file.
